The Halloween Costume
by MysticEvilElf
Summary: Hi! They deleted my account, so this is the same story as DarkUnknownSiren's. Kagome buys a fox costume, but doesnt listen to the warnigs that came with it. Yuske and the group are called into find that costume. Kurama falls for the fox Kagome, but so doe
1. Chapter One

ok people! FanFic.ner deleted my account. so i came back with a new name and i am keeping all of my old stories thanks for those of you who reviewed! i am sorry!

Hello there! This is my 2cd fan fic ever! does the chicken dance sorry about that....yeah right..ok...any ways, I had this idea in S.S class and I jumped up and shouted "I GOT IT" and got into a lot of trouble. hehe. I talked it over with my two bestest Inu Yasha loving buddies, and they liked the idea.Then I thought to make it a YYH crossover!!! As you know I just write as I go. So if u get lost, REVIEW ME or email me! Or im me at MysticEvilElf. Same as my email at aol.hehe. well my email for here is Happymeanbunnyaol.com.ok.....here it is....

**Chapter one (whoo big letters!)**

"Kagome, do you like this one? I think it's cute!" Ein was holding up a fairy Halloween costume. They were at Party City and they were picking out their costumes for the school dance. "Its ok, but I want something different. Something weird." Kagome said looking at a Vampire suite. "Everyone will have these." Ein nodded and dropped the suite she was holding. "I got it! I know the perfect place!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and ran down the street. She didn't stop till they got a old looking magic shop. "What is this place?" Kagome asked. Ein went inside and Kagome followed her in. A old woman was at the counter. She was hairy scary. She had a turban on and hundreds of bangle bracelets on her arms. She looked 200 years old and she had no teeth. (sounds like my grandma. No I am just kidding!!!) "Well. You are here for a costume aren't you? Well I have just the thing."

She walked around the counter and into the back room. A few minutes later she came back holding a black bag. She undid the zipper and pulled out the most beautiful piece of clothing Kagome had ever seen. It was silver and seemed to change colors in the light. She knew she had to get it. "Now this is no ordinary costume. This is a Fox demon. You must be very careful, for if you wear it too long, you become the costume." Kagome looked at the old woman like she was crazy and grabbed the costume. "How much is it?" she asked. "Well, I say $70.00 just for you. Take it or leave it." Kagome looked into her purse and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Here you go. Thanks a lot." She ran out of the old dusty store and could hear the old woman saying "Remember the time limit." They walked down to Ein's house and had some ramen. "Kagome are you going to listen to the old woman about the dress thingy? She sounded serious." Ein had a noodle hanging out of her mouth and Kagome burst out laughing. "You sure don't look serious. Naw. She was just trying to scare us. I can't wait till I put it on. It came with little ears and a tail, too. Isn't that so cool?" Ein nodded and finished her soup.

The clock rang 5o'clock and Kagome jumped up. "Oh no, I am going to be late! See you at school tomorrow!" She grabbed her bag and flew down the street. She got home around 5:10. Her mom was there, but she didn't look mad. "Did you find anything Kagome?" She was washing dishes and looked over her shoulder while she talked. "Yeah I found the perfect costume, mom. It's a fox!" Kagome put her bag down and helped her mom dry the dishes. "That's great honey. Hojo called and invited you to go with him to the dance. I think you should go." Kagome nodded and put the dishes away. "I am going to try it on ok, mom? Call me if you need me." She grabbed her bag and ran upstairs. She put the fox costume on and it fit perfectly. "Wow. I love it! I wonder what Inu Yasha will say?"

#####Some where in spirit world########### "Listen here, Yuske. I need that Fox skin as soon as possible. It is very dangerous and may cause a lot of rucus. Plus my father is coming back and I don't want to get paddled. You understand Yuske?" Koenma was sitting at his desk in his toddler form. A very bored Yuske was standing in front of him. "So you want me to find you a fox Halloween costume? What does it look like?" Yuske stared down at the little midget in front of him. "Yuske this is no ordinary costume. The wearer may only wear it a certain amount of time before he or she turns into the costume. With that they gain the powers of a fox and a curse. They must kill. I need it back Yuske" Koenma said. "Yeah whatever. Am I doing it myself or having any help?" Koenma waited a second then said, "You should have some help. That costume may be anywhere in Japan." Lucky for them it was right under their noses.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& that's the first chapter! Tell me what you thought and if should I continue it. Well love ya much! Laters... note: if you have seen my lost pickle please call me at (615)230-9281. thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter Two

Hi there! I really didn't expect to get any reviews that quick! It made me sooo happy! I really want to thank all of you. I also want to state that this type of paragraph writing came out all wrong. I had it spaced on my computer, but fanfic.net changed it! I am sooo sorry. I hope this one comes out right so please bear with me. Ok, here is the second chapter of Halloween Costume.....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wow Kagome! That looks really neat. I wanna try it on." Souta looked at his sis as she came down her stairs. She twirled around and took a bow. "Thank you thank you. Are you sure you wanna try it on, Souta? It's a girl's costume." He made a sick look and Kagome started to giggle. "Naw that's ok. I am going to be a ninja! That's better than some silly fox." He stuck his tongue out and hid from the evil glare Kagome was giving him.  
"Wow Kagome you look very nice! I wouldn't have known you were human it looks so real," Kagome's mom said. (If any one knows the mom's name please review and tell me!) Unfortunately Grandpa thought it WAS a demon and had gotten his little spiritual pieces of paper (called I don't know. I forgot!) And took aim at Kagome's head. (Oh yeah they are seals right? The little pieces of paper....) "Grandpa what are you AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she was covered with little evil seals. She started peeling them off as her mom was hitting Grandpa in the head. "Father I swear! Don't you even know your own granddaughter?" She shook her head and helped Kagome with the seal peeling. "Its her fault. What are you doing wearing demon costumes in my house?" Grandpa rubbed his very bumpy head. "Gramps it almost Halloween! I am going to wear a costume. We had better lock you in a closet to keep you from attacking innocent people." Kagome walked up the stairs and started to change into her normal clothes. She didn't realize that her nails had suddenly grown and were quite deadly.  
  
##### Near Kagome's House####  
"Yuske, I can sense a fox demon. It's really close. Like right behind us," Kuwabara said. He looked over his shoulder and shivered. "And whoever it is is following us." Yuske looked back and almost hit the person next to him. "Yeah Kuwabara. It's Youku. Geesh you need some help or something." Kuwabara looked behind them again and started laughing as the male fox demon came out from the shadows. "Yuske I sensed another fox demon just a few minutes ago, but the connection was lost. It was as though whoever it was wasn't fully a demon. Just part. The costume must be taking effect. We must hurry." Youku was now standing in front of them. Yuske nodded and replied, "Well do you remember where you sensed her? Can you find it now?" Youku turned and looked over his shoulder. "Yes I think I can. Lets get going." He jumped and ran towards a old looking neighborhood and the others followed him.  
  
#### In Konema's Palace#### "Ogre come here. Where's my remote?" A blue Ogre came and started looking for the lord's remote. "Here it is your highness. What are you watching?" The toddler snatched the remote from his hands and changed the channel to see Youku, Yuske, and Kuwabara running along a street. "Good that means they have found something. Now its time for my nap." He jumped off his little chair and ran out the door. ############ There's the second chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
Hiei in his demon form: Why would they like it? I am not in there.

Whitney: Because Youku is ok? Geesh. Hiei, can I ask you something?

Hiei: You just did.

Whitney: fine coughSMARTASScough two things?

Hiei: I heard that, but ok what

Whitney: if I was to poke the eyes on your body would they hurt like the eyes on your head? Reaches over and pokes a eye on his chest

Hiei: What the OWWWWW

Whitney: I guess it hurts!


	3. Chapter Three

Hello there homie g string dollar! Don't ask! I really am happy about the lovely few reviews I have gotten on this story!!! I feel the love. I am sorry the last chappy was really short! I didn't even realize it was! hehe sorry...well I hope this one is longer! Well here is my new chapter annoncer....GARY from SpongeBobSquarePants!!!!  
  
Gary: Meow  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yoku could smell cooking meat and he almost drooled. He was starving. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like centuries. He needed to transform into his human form to save energy, and walking in a human house in a demon form was not the smartest idea. He transformed and turned around to look at his two friends. "I think the house is just up ahead." Yuske looked at the direction Kurama had looked and nodded. "We can't just go in there and take it. We need a story, and a good one." He glared at Kuwabara who was about to speak. "Of course, Yuske. I already made one. That was an ancient piece of my families treasure. It's a heir loom." Yuske nodded, but Kuwabara looked lost. "Just follow my lead." By now they were in front of a shrine and a series of old buildings. There was an old huge tree in front of what looked like the main building. There was an old man in front of it sweeping. "Excuse me, but I am looking for something very important to me and was wondering if you knew where it was." Kurama asked standing in front of the old man. He looked up at the boy and then raised his eyebrows. "Well, just don't stand there. Come on in. You have some manners, so I'll let you talk. Well out with it!" He spoke gruffly and reminded Yuske of his master. Kurama hid a smile and followed the old man inside. "My name is Kurama. My father just passed away and left me his most prized posesion. It's a costume of a fox. It's very old and my family used it in the feudal japan times at the gatherings of the full moon. My aunt sold it to get money and I would very much like it back. Have you seen it?" Kurama looked at the old man and the old man stared back. "My granddaughter just bought a costume of the fox. I shall go get it. Please hold on." He clambered up stairs and Kuwabara let out a breath.

"That was really good. I almost believed it." Yuske nodded in agreement. "You're a good liar." Kurama chuckled and stopped when a young girl around their age came down the stairs. She was wearing a school uniform. She was very pretty. She walked up to them and held out her hand. "Hi! My name is Kagome. May I help you?" The three boys eack shook her hand. Kurama noticed that her nails were deadly sharp as is were when he transformed into Yoku. "My name is Kurama. I lost something I believe you may have." Kagome looked shocked for a moment and replied, "I'll try to help you. May I ask what you lost?" Kurama nodded and answered, "A costume of a fox demon." Kagome almost chocked. Her costume? Why? She loved it. But it wasn't hers so, "Its upstairs. Hold on real quick." She ran upstairs. She found it folded on her bed. Maybe she should just try it on one more time. She put it on and screamed in horror. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))

hahahahaha. I want to thank the following reviewers for reviewing this story:

**prep-killer-on-wheels**: I love your name! Ok I am going to keep this story updated. I am out f school for summer break and I am going to try to do a new chapter every day. Hopefully! **Caiyoko:** Thank you so much!You were my first reviewer! I wouldn't call myself great, but I guess I am ok. I shall email you! **Teen15:** Thanks! I always wondered what would happen if Kagome turned into a demon! **SakuraBlossom3019:** I must say this is my longest review! Go girl! Ok. The YYH group calls the human Youku Kurama Kurama. So I do,too. The costume is skin tight and I will try to put in more details! Sorry. Thanks! I think this story has potential,too. I like the way of transformation,too. Thanks a lot!

**KitsuneMIKO:** I am going to continue this staory and I am glad you like it. I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer!

**Ai Higeki**: Ok I have misspelled Youku. I am sorry. Thanks for Kagome's mom's name and the ofudas! I love you! Lol.

**katie:** Thanks sooo much! I wanna know how kagome is going to react to the boys,too! I write as I go. I sometimes have ideas for the future and sometimes I don't!

**Twilight Revolution**: I shall update! Thanks!

**Starangel4899:** Your welcome! The plot thickens like cake batter! (don't ask) Thanks for the 8 outta 10.Sutra= seal thingies? I got another reviewer saying something else? I AM CONFUSED.

**Little-neko-angel**: thanks! I am happy with the chappy! I am really trying to update sooner! **Sapphire fox: **Ok. Kagome has the instinct of a wild demon. I guess that's why I put Kagome must kill. I didn't say she would now did I? You'll just have to read to find that out! I haven't thought about the pairings yet. I'll just ask the readers to help me out!

**BloodRoseOTDemon**: I am updating as I type aka as I speak!

**H A 619:** sorry if its hard to read

**Inuyashafreak337**: Thanks for chasing my pickle! YOU ARE SOOO COOOL! Ok thanks for the praises for this story! I shall hand out snacks for all the reviewers! hands out cookies **Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: thanks! I am updating!  
  
That's all who reviewed so I shall say....THANKS!


	4. Chapter Four

Hello! I want to thank all of the reviewers for this story! I couldn't have done this story without you. Well, yes I could have, but you kept me going! I am really trying to make these chappies long, but its not working. And those of you saying that it's hard to read, I am sorry, but this is how I read and write. I don't understand how it is hard to read. Ok! Here's the next chapter! Well first a little exert from the last chapter!  
  
(From chapter Three)  
  
"My name is Kurama. I lost something I believe you may have." Kagome looked shocked for a moment and replied, "I'll try to help you. May I ask what you lost?" Kurama nodded and answered, "A costume of a fox demon." Kagome almost chocked. Her costume? Why? She loved it. But it wasn't hers so, "Its upstairs. Hold on real quick." She ran upstairs. She found it folded on her bed. Maybe she should just try it on one more time. She put it on and screamed in horror. ( Kagome's POV)  
  
Her blood felt as though it was on fire! Her whole body felt as though it was fire! Her eyes began to hurt as never before. She screamed and tried to cover her eyes. Her head felt as though it was being ripped open. She groaned and fell on the floor in a ball. Maybe it would go away. She had never in her whole life felt this much pain. The last thing she remembered before fainting was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
(The boy's POV)  
  
"Wow. That was easy. I didn't think we could get it so fast." Yuske smiled and put his hands behind his head. His smile quickly vanished when he heard the girl named Kagome screamed in pain. They rushed up the stairs toward where they head heard the girl scream and opened the door. Kagome laid in a tight ball on the ground. She was sweating and her face was flushed as though she had a fever, but that wasn't what caught their attention. She had on a tight, body-fighting suit that appeared to come with few bonus gifts.  
The once human Kagome was now gone. Now she had what appeared to be fox ears along with a tail. The tail was just now growing and only a few inches long, but because Yuske had been looking in the butt area, he would know. The ears were just as small, and matched the tail. "Whoa. I thought she was human! She sure can hide her energy." Kuwabara was now leaning over Kagome. "You idiot. She's human. It's just the costume. Right Kurama?" The two human boys looked at Kurama who had a frown on his face. "The costume shouldn't have taken this much affect this early. She has only worn it a few times I believe. She must be different from normal humans. We will need to take her to Koenma for help. She's already becoming one with the costume." As Kurama finished talking he was holding Kagome in his arms. The costume had become skin to the young high school girl. (we all know she doesn't go to high school except like two weeks outta a month but shhh! We won't tell!) "OK. Let's get her to Genkai's temple."  
  
( Normal POV)  
  
Youku Kurama carried Kagome down the stairs and out of the door in a matter of seconds. Yuske and Kuwabara were right behind him. They reached the temple around 8:00 and went inside. Genkai was sipping tea when they found her. She looked at the young woman Youku was carrying and went into one of her extra rooms. Koenma had contacted her to see if she had any info on the costume. As they came into a small bedroom, Youku laid her down and wiped some sweat off of her forehead. Genkai left the room and came back with a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth. "Yuske. Go get me some herbal tea from my cupboard. Kuwabara, go use the two-way communicator to get Botan or Koenma. Kurama change back forms and wipe this girl's face. Now!" At the word they all got up and did as she bid. Genkai looked at the young girl for a few more moments and went back to sipping her tea. Genkai knew that girl was special. She had powerful miko blood and would be a good student. Kurama began wiping her face in his human form. He hoped Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara, hurried up with getting Koenma. This girl had too much life and happiness to die.  
  
(back at Kagome's place)  
  
"KAGOME? Kagome? Where are you?" Grandpa had been calling that girl for the past thirty minutes. Mom was checking all of her friends' houses and Souta had gone to go get Inu Yasha.  
  
(the well house)  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha hurry and come get Kagome." Souta had been yelling, crying, and everything he could think of to try to get Inu Yasha to come over here. As he was climbing out of the well, he saw the blue lights begin to shine around him. Inu Yasha appeared and smiled. "So what's your problem kid?" Souta ran to Inu Yasha and hugged him. Inu Yasha looked like he wanted to die but before he could react, Souta had let go. "My Sis has gone missing! You have to help us find her! Please." Inu Yasha looked down on the little boy. Missing? Why would Kagome go missing? He sniffed and immediately picked up the scent of a fox demon and two humans with a lot of power. "So they want my Kagome? Well they are going to have to go through me first." He sped off in the direction that the scents had left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

there! I have my main plot for the story set up. Now I need help on deciding on whose going to go with whom! Please choose the following! Hiei/Sango Miroku/Sango Inu Yasha/Kikyo ( do not pick this one! I hate Kikyo!!) Inu Yasha/Kagome Kouga/Kagome Youku:Kurama/Kagome Hiei/Kagome Basically whose with Kagome and ohh just pick whom with who please!


	5. Chapter Five

Hehe. I looked over my other chapters and I now know what you mean when you say it's hard to read! I don't understand why it sometimes doesn't put in the spaces I put in. Oh well!

OMG THEY DELETED MY ACCOUNT! WHY? so for those of you reading, i am now MysticEvilElf! No more DarkUnknownSiren. cries i guess i'll just email all of yall and tell you!  
  
THIS IS IMPORTANT! READ THIS!!! Hehe. Ok last chapter I asked you to pick the couples in this story and I have a few ties! YOU MUST PICK FROM THE FOLLOWING! Wait...Kurama and Kagome seem to win the vote! But...I think I am gonna twist it just a little. hehe. Other couples!  
  
SANGO/HIEI  
  
INU YASHA/ KAGOME/ KIKYO (stupid dummy still cant pick which one he wants! well, I'll kill Kikyo! I shall pick for him!)  
  
BOTAN/KOENMA  
  
Those are the chosen couples! That's all I can get now! So I don't need you to vote anymore unless you have someone that's not already coupled like Miroku or Kuwabara. All right! On with the chapter!  
  
Wait. I had one reviewer get confused with the skin and the costume! I am really sorry. Ok what I meant was that no one can take the costume off now! It's not cloth, its her skin! So, if you have ever seen the Goosebumps movie about the mask, you know what I am talking about! It just now looks like normal skin. Instead of smelling like a human, Kagome smells like a fox demon. Her humanness is gone bye bye! There you go! If you are still lost on anything, please review and I will do my best to clear up your confusion.  
  
I am also trying to make the chapters longer!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
(With Inu Yasha)  
  
As he continued toward the scent, Kagome's began to change. When he had picked up her scent at the house, she smelled different, but nothing to worry about. Now she began to smell like a fox. He shook his head and continued toward the place those three males had taken Kagome. He hoped she still wasn't mad at him. He frowned when he thought back to yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
Inu Yasha sensed Kikyo somewhere and ran after her telling the group he smelled Naraku. The group knew he was lying. It was so obvious. Kagome just continued to look in the fire as he ran away. He knew this because he had turned and watched her for a few minutes then ran away. He met Kikyo and pledged his heart away like every other time he saw her. Kikyo hugged him and asked him if he was ready to go to hell with her. He couldn't say yes. Not while Kagome was still here. Kikyo watched him and she shook her head. "I will come for you when the Sacred Jewel is complete and destroyed." She kissed him for a long time and then hugged him once more. Inu Yasha smelled Kagome and her tears, but he couldn't really sense what direction she was in. Then her scent gradually drifted away as though she was never there. 'Her miko powers' Inu Yasha thought. She had been training with every Miko they met. Kikyo left and Inu Yasha returned to camp to talk to Kagome, but she wasn't there. He sniffed but her scent seemed to drift away from him. "Dammit where is she? We cant find the shards if she went home." Inu Yasha looked pissed, but he was really worried. Sango got up and hit him in the head, while Miroku hit him in the back with his staff. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Inu Yasha got up and tried to take Miroku's staff away from him, earning another blow in the head. "You didn't have to lie about Kikyo, Inu Yasha. We all knew she was out there. Kagome just never gives up on you. She went home and looked like she wasn't coming back. She hugged me, Inu Yasha. That means something," Miroku stated sitting down next to the fire. Inu Yasha looked worried for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. "Kikyo will help us now. She can also see the shards." Sango looked like she was about to explode. "No. I will kill you myself, Inu Yasha. You have to go get Kagome. Soon, before she changes her mind." Inu Yasha growled and jumped into his tree. (Shippo is asleep for those of you wondering.)  
  
End of flashback  
  
Inu Yasha was really worried about Kagome. Her scent especially. He hoped she was ok and that Naraku didn't do anything to her. He sniffed and realized he was very close to where Kagome was. He growled and thought of different ways to kill the kidnappers.  
  
(With Kagome and the boys)  
  
Kagome knew she was dreaming. She knew she fell asleep after trying on her costume. She never met those boys or felt such pain. She opened her eyes to stare into green ones. She moaned and closed her eyes again. It wasn't a dream. She felt someone gently wash off her face and put something to her mouth. She opened her eyes again and saw the boy named Kurama. But she sensed something about him. He wasn't human! She tried to sit up, but he gently pushed her down. "You've been through a lot. You should rest awhile. My name is Kurama. Do you remember me?"  
Kagome looked into those green eyes and wondered how anyone could forget him. She nodded and he smiled. "Good. That means you haven't lost you memory. Do you remember what happened after you put the costume on?" She almost got sick about thinking about it. She had never gone through so much pain before. She nodded and sipped the drink, which turned out to be water. Kurama frowned and took the cup away from her mouth and sat it down.  
Kagome looked around the room and noticed they weren't in her house. Her eyes got big in alarm. Kurama most have noticed, because he patted her hand. "It's ok. We're in Genkai's temple. After you, uh, changed we came here to help you. We are going to take you to Koenma to see if he can help you." Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. Changed? Genkai? Koenma? What on earth was he talking about? That's exactly what she said. Kurama coughed in embarrassment and nodded toward the sheet that was covering her. She looked under it and screamed. She was naked! In front of a stranger! She was about to pull it up around herself when she noticed her skin. The scar that was supposed to be where the Shikon Tama came out wasn't there. Her tan wasn't there. She almost fainted right then. She looked at Kurama and then looked back down. Then she noticed her hands. Her nails! They were so..pointy and claw like. She slit them across the sheet and it cut away like air. She paled. She looked back at Kurama.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" He got up and walked around. "The costume you bought had a curse put on it. Whoever wears it for a certain amount of time changes into the costume. You're becoming a fox demon." Kagome's mouth dropped open. A fox demon? Like Shippo? "But what is strange is how fast the costume worked on you. On a normal human it would have taken at least a week. I understand you had it only for a day? Yes I thought so." He replied to her nod. She thought about this problem maturely. "Maybe because of my miko powers it worked so fast." Kurama stopped walking and looked at her. Miko? He wondered why he couldn't sense any of her powers. Maybe she had them disguised? That had to be it. "Whose Koenma and Genkai?" Kagome asked the suddenly quite demon. An old woman walked into the room and said, "I am Genkai. This is my temple. I am also a physic. You are Kagome, a miko. Koenma is the ruler of Spirit World, where the dead humans go after death." Kagome nodded. She really hoped Inu Yasha would come get her, but she doubted he would. 'He has Kikyo now. He doesn't need me. I hope he isn't mad at me.' She thought about the silent fight they had.  
  
Flash back  
  
Kagome stood behind a tree and watched Inu Yasha pledge his heart away to Kikyo once more. She couldn't help but watch. That's all she really wanted in life, but Kikyo was always taking things she wanted. She couldn't find any hate for Kikyo. She found that out last time she had found them like this. They shared a bond. Although Inu Yasha had chose Kikyo, Kagome still wanted to be with him. She knew it was hopeless, but she didn't want to give up Inu Yasha. Not just yet. She cried and decided that she wasn't wanted here. Not now anyways. She just didn't understand why Inu Yasha had to lie about going to see Kikyo. They all knew it. As she went to follow Inu Yasha when he was chasing after Kikyo, Miroku and Sango stopped her. She could read it in their eyes. They knew it, too. But she didn't care. Not right then anyway. She needed to know if he had really chosen her. She knew Inu Yasha loved her, but he also loved Kikyo. But as she stood here, she knew he had already chosen. She turned around and began walking back. As she came back from the love site, she packed her things and hugged Miroku, Sango and kissed a sleeping Shippo on the cheek. She walked away and never looked back.  
  
End of flash back  
  
Kagome sighed as four boys walked into the room. Well, three boys and a floating toddler. Her mouth dropped open. She recognized two of the boys as the others that had come with Kurama. But the toddler and a very short boy she didn't know. The toddler floated towards her and puffed out his chest. "My name is Koenma. I am the ruler of Spirit World." Kagome had stars in her eyes. He was so cute! She thought of Shippo when he puffed out his chest, but she was hit with reality when he said ruler of Spirit World. Wait. What? This little boy ruled dead people? What?????  
  
Koenma laughed as her face showed all of her emotions. "I guess Youku will have to show you to keep your emotions to yourself." Kurama quickly looked up at the toddler with confusion on his face. "Who is Youku?" Kagome asked? Kurama looked at her then he said, "Youku is also a fox demon. He was once a thief, but now he helps Koenma." Kagome was wondering why he had reacted to the name Youku. Then it hit her. Was Youku a girl? Did Kurama like her? She looked at Kurama and found him looking at her head. "What? What's on my head?" Yuske chocked and Kuwabara laughed. She glared daggers at them and they stopped. Koenma puffed a mirror in front of her and Kagome screamed. Ears???? There were ears on her head. Yuske was laughing and then he pointed to her behind. She made sure the sheet still covered her as she checked that area and screamed again. TAIL? She had a tail? Why?  
  
Then she remembered what Kurama said. She would become a fox demon. She fell back against the pillow and covered her eyes with her hands. She heard a puff and a girl's voice she didn't recognize. She uncovered her eyes. She couldn't help but stare at her hair. It was blue! The girl turned around and smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back. It was hard not to. The girl bent over and offered her hand. "My name's Botan! You must be Kagome. Don't worry dear! We'll get you back to normal as quickly as possible!" Kagome smiled a bigger smile and felt a little relieved. Botan had been the only person talking about changing her back. Botan then called out for someone named Yukina and shooed all the boys out of the room.  
  
Kurama looked back with a little smile and waved goodbye. Yuske laughed and walked out and Kuwabara tripped on his own feet. Kagome giggled. She knew who was who now. She wondered what the short boy's name was. Then suddenly there was a voice in her head. "My name is Hiei and you better watch you tongue fox." Kagome paled once again. He could read her mind? She felt violated! Those were her private thoughts. Her old self began to come back and she stood up about to chase that little midget when she felt a breeze. She looked down and remembered she had no clothes on. She grabbed her sheet and covered her self. Botan laughed and Genkai slightly smiled.

A girl with green hair came in. Kagome sweat dropped and wondered if any girl had normal color of hair. "Hello. My name is Yukina. I hope we can be friends." Kagome was taken back. The girl was so sweet. Kagome smiled and answered, "I hope so, too." Yukina laughed at her sheet and handed her a bag. "I hope these fit you. They have a hole for your tail." Kagome opened the bag and looked at her new clothes. They were white and looked like a two-piece. (They are Youku Kurama's clothes!) "Thanks you!" Yukina smiled and the three women left the room. She changed into her clothes and smiled. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought. She was about to open the door when the window was busted open and she turned around to see who had come in her room. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
hehe. Was that a long enough chapter for you??? OWWWWWWW MY FINGERS! What I do for love for my readers! I was going to throw cookies for everyone, but I am too poor to buy all of those cookies so...... throws peanuts to everyone there! Love ya


End file.
